


Vow

by rasrafmek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Light Angst, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasrafmek/pseuds/rasrafmek
Summary: It was the perfect day for a wedding.





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by inpiniteu's drabble (Back there again) and by the battle trip episode.

It is a beautiful day in Jeju as summer fades into fall. A gentle breeze keeps everyone cool while the sun shines brightly, scattering light across the ocean to make it sparkle like emeralds.

 

Perfect weather for an outdoor wedding, Jonghyun muses, as he smoothens the already well-ironed suit he is wearing. 

 

It was Dongho who had insisted on having an outdoor wedding. (Dongho’s exact words were “The weather will probably cooperate, don’t worry about it Jonghyun-ah! Besides, the guests will probably bring umbrellas, they’ll be fine if it rains.”) Knowing it was a lost cause, Jonghyun promptly gave up on convincing Dongho to find a nice indoor venue instead.

 

Dongho is lucky the weather decided to cooperate with his plans this time around, unlike during their trip to Jeju from years ago. 

 

Jonghyun let his mind wander into those memories, when Dongho had showed him the beauty of Jeju-do for the first time. Dongho worked hard to create the perfect itinerary for the two of them not for the sake of the show, but for Jonghyun to enjoy the trip. 

 

While the two of them had waltzed around their feelings even before the trip, it was when they were finally alone in the cabin–finally free from the camera’s gaze–that they admitted what they felt for each other. It was in that quaint cabin near the woods that they finally let hands roam free and tongues wander. 

 

Jonghyun is cut off from his thoughts as Minki grabs hold of him. “It’s time for the march soon!” Minki exclaims, excitement bouncing off him. 

 

Jonghyun nods, as he makes his way into his position in the wedding procession.

 

The music starts to play soon after, followed by adoring coos from everyone as the flowergirl prances down the aisle, scattering rose petals as she went.

 

One by one, the rest of the processional walk down the aisle, and soon, it is Jonghyun’s turn. He tries his best to walk to the beat of the music, and clears his mind lest he stumble down the aisle while deep in thought. 

 

Dongho cut a dashing figure in front of the altar, dressed in a fitted white suit. Upon reaching Dongho’s side, Jonghyun reaches out an arm to give him a half hug, and leans in close. 

 

“Make her happy. And I hope for your happiness too,” Jonghyun whispers into Dongho’s ear. 

 

He hopes Dongho doesn’t notice how shaky his voice is. 

 

He turns away to join the rest of NU’EST in the bench designated to them before Dongho has any chance to say or do anything. 

 

“Jonghyun-ah, what did you tell him?” Aron asks as he waggles his eyebrows. At this, Jonghyun just laughs, lets out a small shrug as he replies with “Just some pep talk.”

 

No one else needed to know, after all. It was something he and Dongho kept secret at his insistence. Dongho wanted to tell the world he loved Kim Jonghyun, but he wouldn’t do anything Jonghyun was against. And there were just too many futures to ruin if Jonghyun said yes.

 

Jonghyun tears up as the bride walks down the aisle. 

 

In another life, perhaps it would be him beside Dongho in front of that altar. It would be him exchanging rings, and kisses, and promises of forever.

 

But not in this lifetime. There were too many things he had to protect.

 

This is for the best, he reminds himself, as the wedding carries on.


End file.
